


Thank You..

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is Happy, Decorated Anti-void, Enemies to Friends, Error is happy, Everybody's happy, Gen, War is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Error and Blue had a talk. It reminded him of how thankful he is to Blue.
Relationships: Blue and Error
Kudos: 26





	Thank You..

Error looked around the Anti-void. The once almost empty white space is now filled with colors. The "floor" that used to be empty was now decorated with grasses and different flowers. The "ceiling" that holds the SOULs and puppets are now replaced with stars, filling the rest of the place with beauty.

But above all..

 _He's_ _not_ _alone_ _anymore_.

There are now voices. Voices that aren't from his head, he could hear them clearly. The laughter, the friendly banter and some scolding that someone gave to the other.

There are people - not from his imagination. And they're not just anyone.

They were his group and former enemies. Bickering at each other, having fun together.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

The war is finally over.

He let himself chuckle at that.

Then a tear run down to his face.

 _"_ _Why_ _are_ _you_ _cr_ _ying?"_

He looked at his side and see Blue, smiling softly at him.

Error felt himself smile too.

 **"I'm just happy.."** He looked at the sky. The stars are sparkling prettily as if they're happy at them also. **"I.. Just can't believe it.."** He tried to wiped it all away, but it just couldn't stop.

 _"Well you_ _better be!"_ Blue said, trying to cheer him up. His eye lights changed into stars, Error thought that they're pretty to looked at too. _"_ _I'm just happy that you're not alone anymore.."_ His voice has gone softer.

That's right.. He's isn't anymore.

The former destroyer glance at his friends and he felt another smile forming to his face.

He's finally happy.

 **"** **What about you Blue? Are you still gonna stay or..?"** Error hugged his knees, his scarf covering his teeth. Eye lights still locked at the group in front of him.

 _"_ _Nah.. I would love to, but I have places to go.."_ His voice is almost a whisper now, a hint of sadness mixed with it. _"_ _Take care of Papy for me please.."_

 **"** **Of course!"** Despite the sudden pain that he's feeling, Error tried to change it into happiness. For Blue he would do it, after all..

He'd done so much for him..

It's the least he could do..

 _"_ _Thank_ _you.."_

Error looked beside him and find no one there. All that's left is a blue bandana.

**"No.. Thank you, Blue.."**


End file.
